Boku no Tenshi of Onagku: My Angel Of Music
by xObsidian
Summary: Ryou, you have the eyes of innocence, the face of an angel, the personality of a dreamer, and a smile. A smile that hides more pain than anyone could EVER imagine...' Tendershipping oneshot


**Okies, so here I sit bored out of my fucking mind, listening to music and suddenly I start typing. This is what became of the song 'Cold' by Crossfade. Lyrics are in italics. **

Bakura sat and stared at his hikari, Ryou, who was currently curled into a tight ball in the middle of the living room floor sobbing, with a pained look in his eyes. He felt remorse for every harsh word he had said to Ryou, every action that had pained Ryou, anything he had done to sadden the fail boy who was always so happy even the slightest degree.

'He's got the eyes of innocence, the face of an angel, a personality of a dreamer, and a smile. A smile that hides more pain then anyone could **ever** imagine. Ryou, _looking back at me I see that I never really got it right, I never stopped to think of you. I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win._' he thought, growing sadder and more depressed by the second. It hurt him so much to see his hikari cry. And it was even worse because it was him who had caused this action. He didn't even remember how or why. All he knew is that it was his fault

'_You are the antidote that gets me by, something strong that gets me high_.' he thought, lucid tears running down his pallid skin. 'This is all my fault. I have to fix this. I love him too much.'

He looked up and noticed that Ryou was no longer sobbing uncontrollably on the floor, but sitting up facing his direction, head hung.

"Ryou?" he questioned in an obviously saddened voice, tears still flowing from his chocolate eyes.

Ryou slowly raised his head, eyes vermillion and puffy covered partly by his ashen bangs, face tear stained. He tried to speak but could only manage a whimper, for he had not composed himself yet.

"Come here." Bakura half whispered, making a 'come' motion with his hand.

Fear struck in Ryou's heart and showed through in his eyes. But he listened none the less and slowly crawled across the floor on his knees and plopped down in front of Bakura. He wasn't ready for any more pain today, whether it be physical or emotional.

Bakura pulled the boy into a hug and caressed the small of his back in a loving manner with one hand and held his head close to his chest in the other. Ryou just sat. He didn't know what was going on, but it was scaring the shit out of him. He felt a soft murmur in his hair that sounded like 'boku no tenshi of ongaku', which meant 'my angel of music' and was his nickname given by Bakura. Before all this pain entered his life, Ryou was almost always found singing a song. Now a days, he seldom sung.

"B-Bakura, what are you doing?" he managed to say, but it was rather shaky. 

Bakura pulled Ryou away so he could look at him and sighed. "_What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold." _he said sincerely.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bakura!?" Ryou screeched, jumping out of Bakura's hold and standing up.

"Ryou. You don't understand. _To you, I'm sorry about all the lies, maybe in a different light you could see me stand on my own again._"Ryou stared at Bakura as he continued, and soon began repeating himself.

"_Cause now I can see you were the antidote that got me by. Something strong like a drug that got me high. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold."_

Ryou was left speechless. 'Is Bakura apologizing?!?! This is NOT Bakura.'

"What happened to the abusive, heartless, tomb robber Bakura I knew? What is this Bakura? Another one of your sick jokes? Please, save it for someone who cares." he asked nonchalantly. 

Bakura looked saddened. He was coming away from the abusive, heartless, tomb robber Bakura and trying to start over as a nicer person. Apparently Ryou wasn't exactly on board with this.

"_I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep. It always seems to get to me. I never really wanted you to go. So many things you should have known. I guess for me there's just no hope. I never meant to be so cold." _Bakura said in a serious tone.

Ryou finally seemed to understand. " So you never meant to hurt me, make me cry, scar me, bruise me, beat me, kill me inside?" 

Bakura nodded.

"That's the biggest load of shit you've ever said! You're just…just…UGH!"

Ryou stormed out of the house to escape, not wanting to deal with Bakura right now.

Bakura felt like he had just lost a part of his heart. A very BIG part.

"But-but-but Ryou.. _What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold." _he sobbed, throwing himself back against a wall and sinking downwards as he pulled a pocket knife out of his black jeans.

"How am I supposed to live without you?" he screamed out to the empty apartment. 

The pain was unbearable. Was this what he had put Ryou through? If it was, if Ryou was ever able to forgive him, he promised to himself that he would hold him gently in his arms on a rainy day, or a moonless night, and never let go. Ever. Come hell or high water, or any other reason. He was never letting go.

He seethed as he slashed his arm and the dark crimson fluid began flowing freely down his arm. He repeated this action several times carving a name on his arm, screaming out for Ryou. After a while, it became unbearable and he slumped over, unconscious, to the floor. But before he did this he whispered one last thing, the same thing that he had carved into his pallid skin: boku no tenshi of ongaku.

--

Ryou walked into the apartment, not expecting to see his yami unconscious on the floor, bleeding heavily.

"BAKURA! KURAI! (Japanese word for 'dark' according to English Japanese Online Dictionary I found it appropriate because everyone always calls Bakura 'Kura' and it's 'Kura' with an i) What have I caused?"

He leaned over Bakura's limp form crying and held his bloody hand, fearing he was dead when he heard a noise.

"R-Ryou?" a small whisper called.

"BAKURA!!" a happy Ryou chirped, flinging his arms around his yami. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Ryou picked Bakura up bridal style, even though Bakura was MUCH MUCH MUCH heavier than what he was comfortable of lifting, and carried him to the bathroom. Here, he dampened a wash cloth and wiped away the caked blood on Bakura's arm, revealing letters which were now scarred over.

He leaned in closer to find that they read 'boku no tenshi of ongaku.'

"Oh Bakura!" Ryou sang, hugging Bakura once again. "You'll never know how much I love you." Ryou smiled tenderly.

"I'm sure however much you love me, I beat it by infinity everytime."

"Whatever you say Bakura." Ryou said, happy to have the old Bakura back that was a kind, passionate, and cold person.

"I love you my Angel of Music."

"I love you too, you stupid tomb robber."

Bakura smacked Ryou upside the head. "What was that?"

Ryou sang, "Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel…"

"That's what I though you said." Bakura remarked before pulling Ryou into a passionate kiss.

--

**Well that's all I got. It was boredom powered…very random. Well, I hope this satisfied you, as I am lacking ideas for my stories. (sweatdrop)**

_**-Kaname Kuran-**_**-Jessi**-


End file.
